1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and, more particularly to an apparatus equipped with a microprocessor having a halt function and an interruption function, and an interchangeable peripheral device connectable with the microprocessor through a connector or the like.
2. Related Background Art
In the conventional apparatus of this kind, the interchange of a peripheral device connected to the microprocessor (hereinafter called CPU) during the function thereof induces runaway or erroneous operations of the CPU. For this reason such interchange is generally effected after the power supply is cut off. If the power supply is not cut off, the interchange may be effected while the CPU does not make access to the peripheral device to be interchanged. However, in order to prevent erroneous operations of the CPU caused by the contact noises of the connector or the like at the interchange, a buffer circuit is inserted between the bus line of the CPU and the peripheral device. Thus, the connector and the bus line are electrically insulated by the buffer circuit before the peripheral device is mechanically removed from the connector, and the insulation is removed after the interchange. However, the former method is inconvenient as the power supply has to be cut off at each interchange, while the latter method is associated with an increased cost due to the presence of the buffer circuit.